This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
With the development of technology, touch devices having touch screen interfaces, such as iPhone and so on, have been increasingly popular. The greatest feature of the touch devices is that touch operations can be achieved, and the common touch operations include: clicking, scrolling, and dragging and so on. The current touch devices can support users' scrolling operation and dragging operation, respectively. For example, one user can perform scrolling operation to look up contacts after the user opens the address book, or the user can drag function icons in the main interface to change display positions and so on.
The existing touch devices generally have the following problems: when the scrolling operation is supported, the dragging operation cannot be supported; when the dragging operation is supported, the scrolling operation cannot be supported, i.e., the dragging operation and the scrolling operation cannot be supported simultaneously, resulting in poor user experience.
With the increasing demand of users, scenarios which need to simultaneously support both of the dragging operation and the scrolling operation occur more and more. For example, when the currently widely used instant messaging (IM) software is installed in the touch device, users are not merely content to look up contacts in the contact list through scrolling operation, and also want to open a chat dialog box through dragging operation. Thus, how to suppor both dragging and scrolling operations is a feature of increasing demand.